Come Not Between
by LadyTemeraire
Summary: Set in 2008, when China hosted the Olympics. An unexpected guest shows up to the celebration and decides Hong Kong's not quite ready for independence yet. Rated PG for Russia's implications later and brief language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Set in 2008, when China hosted the summer Olympics. This part is pretty tame, but it gets a tad darker in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I promise to give them back when I'm done.

***

Come Not Between

Chapter One

It was summer in southeastern China. The air was pleasantly warm, with the scent of rain lingering in the mornings. Birds sang cheerfully in the midday sunlight, flitting to and fro about the little house.

Hong Kong paused to watch them go, his hands stilling in the warm, rich earth of the flowerbeds. Swallows, he identified correctly; and his lips turned up a little as they darted and swooped about each other. It was good to be home; he inhaled the sweet mountain air, still so new after years of thick smog over cobbled streets. There was a simplicity here he had missed in his years away. Long years, he thought a bit wistfully - far too long. Oh, he had been well cared-for, but... it simply wasn't home.

Voices reached his ears from inside the house, speaking the language only their kind knew. He smiled again as he heard his older brother's cheerful _aru_ of greeting. It would be nice to join the celebration for the opening ceremonies, but _aniki_ had asked him to stay away for now, to avoid causing trouble. He understood, and so retreated to the gardens surrounding the grounds.

His trowel accidentally dug into a burrow, startling the rabbit nestled there. Hong Kong murmured to it soothingly, holding out his hand. The creature sniffed curiously and allowed him to pet it a few times before bounding away -

- past the boots of the blond man standing at the corner of the house.

Hong Kong jerked to his feet abruptly, trowel dropped in surprise, eyes wide and heart racing. How long had that person been standing there, he wondered, and why hadn't he said anything? The sunlight from behind cast his face in shadow, but Hong Kong did not think he recognized him.

"I am sorry," the blond said with a disarming smile. "I did not mean to frighten you. You seemed so involved, I thought it would be rude to interrupt."

The Asian youth shook his head a little. "No, the fault is mine. I was lost in my own thoughts and did not hear you approach." He drew himself together, folding his hands inside his wide scarlet-and-black sleeves, and executed a quick half-bow. "Forgive me; I do not believe we have met. May I have your name?"

The blond laughed quietly, returning the gesture even as he did so. "Ah, your people are always so formal, even to old friends." He straightened, eyes still twinkling with mirth. "My name is Ivan Branginsky."

***

Yao glanced up again as the front door slid open and smiled broadly. "Arthur, you made it! I was beginning to think you weren't coming, aru."

The Englishman grinned. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He slipped off his shoes and padded into the living room, where a dozen other Nations had already gathered. Holding up a small basket, he added, "I brought scotch, too, for after the opening ceremonies."

Yao frowned a little. "Didn't I say something in the invitation about bringing alcohol, aru?"

"No."

He shrugged lightly. "Okay."

Arthur laughed and set the basket on the table, where there was already a growing collection of alcohol. The after-party would be... interesting, to say the least.

The door whispered open again, and Kiku swept inside, immaculate as always in his white uniform. "_Sumimasen_," he apologized, "the meeting with my boss ran long; I did not intend to be so late. I'd like to change, if you don't mind; ah, where is..."

"Bathroom's down the hall, aru," Yao supplied.

"_Arigatou_," Kiku responded. He procured a small wicker box. "I brought some of that tea you favored, and a few bottles of _sake_ for later."

Alfred paused in his bickering with Francis to arch an eyebrow. "Between that and your rice wine, Yao, we're all going to be completely smashed in twenty minutes."

"Per'aps you _lightweights_ will," the Frenchman retorted. "Whereas _I _ will be going strong for many hours."

"Look, you arrogant, womanizing - _oi, Im Yong Soo, hands off the juice until afterwards!_"

A general furor erupted then, mostly comprised of Nations yelling at Im Yong Soo, who was clinging tenaciously to a bottle of some kind of booze and howling that_ alcohol originated in Korea~!_ Arthur whistled sharply, two fingers in his mouth, and blessed silence descended on the room. "Aiyah," Yao groaned. "I guess it's time for a mature adult to put this away, aru. Arthur, will you help me?"

"Hey," Alfred protested, "what makes you the adult?"

"_Someone_ has to be, aru," the Chinaman said dryly. "Besides, I'm older than all of you. Combined. And since you are my guests, I am responsible for you, aru." He picked up the last of the bottles. "If you showed up drunk to the opening ceremonies, your bosses would have quite a few things to say to me."

Arthur grinned at the sulky protestations and followed him into another room with a locked cabinet. Kiku reappeared out of nowhere behind them, clothed now in an elegant navy-and-silver _kimono_. "I must say, Yao, it is very gracious of you to invite Ivan-san."

The elder Asian's eyebrows jumped. "I didn't. What on earth made you think such a thing, aru?"

"I passed him in the front garden on the way in," Kiku said smoothly. "I assumed he was here for the celebration. My apologies; I did not intend to bring up a sore subject."

"No, it is alright, aru," Yao shrugged. "He has not caused trouble, and we have been on decent terms lately. I see no reason to make a fuss, aru."

"What if he wants to join the party?" Arthur asked as he handed over the last few bottles.

"Ai_yah_," Yao sighed wearily. "If he asks to come in, I will not turn him away, of course. But I sincerely hope he does not make things awkward, aru." He turned the key in the cabinet lock and slipped it in the pocket of his _changsan_. "Funny; he gave no indication of wanting to visit. I wonder what he could want, aru."

***

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Hong Kong offered. "I am Hong Kong; but you may call me Chaojing, if you wish."

"Chaojing," the blond tried out, still smiling. "Such a nice name. Much like your older brother's."

Hong Kong's eyes widened. "You know my _aniki_?"

"_Da_," Ivan nodded. "He and I were very good friends, not so long ago."

"He has not mentioned it," Hong Kong murmured, half to himself. Then, seeing how downcast the other looked, he hastened to add, "But then, I have been away for a very long time, and we have not had the chance to talk about everything that happened."

The sadness did not entirely leave those lilac eyes, and Hong Kong cast about for another topic. "Would you like to see the gardens? Or - ah, you must be tired from your journey. Perhaps you would rather go inside?"

"No," Ivan shook his head. "I would very much like to see the gardens."

Chaojing nodded, jumping a little when Ivan suddenly took one slender hand in his larger one. The Russian smiled reassuringly and tugged him forward, out into the brilliant sunshine, so that Hong Kong practically had to trot to keep up. He regained his composure and led Ivan to one side, pointing out the various plants growing around the decorative pools, and only glancing up when the other seemed a bit distracted. "Aren't you warm in that coat and scarf, Ivan-san?"

"Just 'Ivan'," his companion corrected kindly. "It is much colder where I come from. Winter stays at my house much longer than here." He inhaled deeply, letting the breath out in a contented sigh. "It has been... far too long since I was able to visit."

"I understand," Chaojing said quietly. "I've been home for nearly a decade, and it still seems like I've been away too long."

"Ah... England took care of you, _da_? In his own country, not here." Ivan paused, reflectively. "You and I are not so different, little Chaojing."

One of Ivan's gloved fingers traced Chaojing's delicate cheekbones, while chocolate-brown eyes watched him curiously. "I think," the Russian said softly, "perhaps you and I will become good friends, _da_?"

***

NOTES:

~Hong Kong was released from 150 years of British rule to Chinese authority on July 1, 1997. So at the time of this fic, he'd been free-ish for about a decade. (Even if Hong Kong is technically owned by China, the people their have their own currency, judicial system, etc.)

~Hong Kong's "human" name comes from the Chinese pronunciation of "Hong".

~The general consensus seems to be that _sake_ and rice wine are both very potent alcoholic drinks.

~The title will be explained eventually. If you already get it, please to not spoil for everyone else. 3

That's all for the moment! Reviews are love; I respond to each and every comment. Chapter two will be up in a few days, so stick around! I know this one's short, the others will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, part two! This one is longer and a bit sadder, but there's still some funny bits in there. At least, I think so. The first few lines are from part one.

Disclaimer: still not mine. *lesigh*

***

Come Not Between

Chapter Two

_One gloved finger traced Hong Kong's delicate cheekbones, while chocolate-brown eyes watched him curiously. "I think," the Russian said softly, "perhaps you and I will become good friends, da?"_

***

"I... would like that," Chaojing breathed, still unused to the intimate physical contact. It had been a long time, such a _long_ time, since he had any friends at all. And the blond Russian seemed desperate, _yearning_ for that connection with another one of their kind; seemed so achingly _vulnerable_ without it.

Chaojing realized Ivan had referred to his and Yao's friendship in the past tense, and found himself wondering what had transpired between them.

Ivan's smile broadened, even as his hand dropped to clasp Chaojing's. The Asian youth ducked his head, hiding his confusion behind the swoop of his bangs, and led Ivan to a different part of the garden.

"...Over here are some _sakura_ that Kiku sent _aniki_ a few years ago," he continued after a brief pause. "Over there is a bonsai garden that _aniki_ is rather proud of; and beyond that -"

Ivan stopped abruptly, and Chaojing found himself jerked to a halt as well. The Russian was staring off in a completely different direction, light violet eyes utterly transfixed. "Sunflowers," he said in an strange voice; whether it was wistful or shocked or something else entirely, Chaojing wasn't sure.

He followed Ivan's gaze to a broad open patch, filled to bursting with the golden foliage. Odd; he didn't remember them being there when he left.

Still a bit dazed, Ivan reached out to gently caress one of the blossoms; and there was something downright melancholy in his expression. "Yao brought me these every year on my birthday," he murmured. "Even when he stopped coming, Lithuania-kun did the same thing. Every year, without fail."

Chaojing had the vague feeling of being lost, that something important had just whistled over his head and he had missed it entirely. "Lithuania was one of your... subordinates, yes?" he asked quietly.

Ivan nodded sadly. "He had been with me the longest, and he was the first to leave. He was my favorite... but they all left, in the end."

"I remember hearing about that," Chaojing nodded. He remembered more than that; remembered watching the Wall be torn into rubble, seeing formerly Soviet nations show up at EU meetings, and wondering if he would ever taste that same freedom. Something, however, told him it would not be wise to share all that with Ivan.

It occurred to him that Arthur was not so different from Ivan, either, and probably had felt the same sense of loss. He made a mental note to spend some time with his former caretaker before the evening ended.

"Everyone abandoned me," Ivan went on mournfully. "Even in the second war, Ludwig turned on me." Betrayal. Chaojing's heartstrings twanged painfully, and he laid a hand on Ivan's arm in sympathy. "Everyone left: Lito-kun and his brothers, my siblings, even your _aniki_ -" he spun suddenly, catching Chaojing's wrist before he could withdraw - "but not Chaojing." He gently grasped Chaojing's chin, smiling; yet there was something underlying his childish voice. "Chaojing would never leave me, _da_?"

The violet in his eyes had darkened, intensified, and Chaojing felt the hair on his nape prickle.

***

"You handled that well," Arthur said with some amusement. The other Nations had returned to some semblance of normalcy in the living room, chatting to pass the time until they left for the opening ceremonies. "Really," he said with sincerity, "I've never seen such control over an unruly set of people."

"I did raise four of them, aru," Yao pointed out, leaning casually against the doorjamb.

_Three_, Arthur wanted to correct him, but decided against it. "Speaking of which, where is young Hong Kong?"

Yao waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, aru. I swear, that boy has been so lazy since I got him back. Can't do a thing with him, aru."

Arthur arched one thick eyebrow. "Yes, and imagine the work I had to do to get him that far in the first place."

The immortal gave a rather undignified snort. "I'm sure. The truth is, I asked him to stay away from the gathering until I saw who was coming, aru. Partly to avoid any awkward moments -" Arthur nodded gratefully - "but also to keep him away from a few... corrupt characters. Like Francis, aru."

"Or Im Yong Soo," the Frenchman shot back sullenly. "Corrupt characters, indeed."

"'Debauched' might be a better word for it," Arthur retorted before turning back to Yao. "He will be here for the ceremonies and after-party, though?"

"Of course," Yao shrugged. "He's probably just lurking outside, aru. He seems to get restless if he stays indoors for too long. I think he's taken an interest in botany; he spends much of his time out in the gardens, aru. It's one of his fav-"

He cut off suddenly, and Arthur saw his face go _white_. "Shit," he whispered, half a second before he whirled and run for the back door.

Kiku's brow furrowed. "What in..."

The pieces clicked in Arthur's brain just before Kiku's. "Come on," the Brit said, low. He and the younger Asian headed for the same exit, waiting until they were outside to sprint around the corner of the house. "I hope we're in time to stop him," Arthur said fervently.

Kiku yanked the _kimono_ up to his knees so he could run more easily, his sense of decency forgotten. "Do you really think Ivan-san would harm Hong Kong?" he queried.

Arthur shot him a look. "_Ivan's_ temper isn't the one I'm worried about."

***

Chaojing's eyes widened as Ivan tipped his head up a little more. "I-Ivan-san? What are - "

"I am so lonely," the Russian interrupted, sadness creeping back into his voice. "Ever since the others left me, it has been very hard to make friends. No one trusts me anymore."

The Asian youth swallowed, dryly. "I thought," he said carefully, "I thought you and _aniki_ were friends?"

"_Nyet_," Ivan shook his head. "Whatever we had was lost, many years ago. We had a disagreement, and he abandoned me." He cradled the left side of Chaojing's face, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Everyone abandoned me," he whispered, and sank to his knees, releasing Hong Kong entirely.

The sheer agony in his voice wrenched at Chaojing's heart. He could not answer - it seemed his voice had deserted him - but he longed to. It was incredibly disconcerting to have such a powerful Nation weeping at his feet. Swallowing again, Chaojing reached down with his left hand to brush the moisture away. Ivan turned his head a little, breath ghosting over the milk-white palm.

"Chaojing will not leave me, though," he murmured. "Chaojing will be my friend, _da_?"

"Yes, Ivan," Chaojing nodded soothingly, using the end of his soft ivory scarf to dry the last of his tears. "You and I shall be friends, and I will not abandon you."

The Russian smiled a little, seemingly placated, and pulled Chaojing - gently - to sit beside him on the soft grass. Hong Kong allowed himself to relax slightly, pulling his knees up so he could rest his chin on them. Ivan leaned back on his hands to look up at the wide blue sky and exhaled softly. "Yao did not tell you about our relationship?" he asked with complete innocence.

"No," Chaojing shook his head. "Arthur did not allow me much correspondence with him when I was growing up."

"Ah." He closed his eyes briefly, as though trying to remember. "He was younger then - we both were - and we were both looking for a friend, as it turned out. And it only seemed fair that I should teach him my ways - show him how I thought things should be done - even as he showed me the ways of his people."

Mirth returned to the amethyst in his eyes. "He was old and wise and young and impatient all at once -" and Chaojing found himself utterly enchanted by the dichotomy. Ivan tipped his head down, lips twitching upward in amusement - "and just as curious as you are. Though not nearly as quiet or polite." He reached over to lightly ruffle Chaojing's hair. "If you grew your hair out a little, you would look very much like him."

Hong Kong bristled silently. "I am not just a copy of _aniki_, you know."

Ivan laughed outright, not moving his hand from Chaojing's locks. "Calm down, little one, I meant no offense. It seems the dragon has not died in you after all, eh?" Chaojing lowered his eyes, not sure of how to respond and wondering why Ivan kept petting his head.

The blond paused in his motions, resting his hand on the crown of Chaojing's head. "The dragon never died in Yao, either. He was... passionate - in his beliefs, in everything he did." Those pale lips quirked again. "Yes... Oh so passionate. But... sad, too."

His hand brushed down the back of Chaojing's skull to rest at his nape, and the Asian youth's breath caught. "H-he had much to be sad about," he said shakily. "He was... _used_ by Arthur and Francis for so long. Kiku left him, long before they came, and that..." Chaojing drew a shuddering breath. "It hurt him, very deeply. When I had to leave him, he lost the last of his family."

Ivan stroked the back of his neck, lightly. "You also have much to be sad about," he observed, "and yet you are not."

Chaojing tilted his head back against the caress, glancing up at the blond. "I have much to be thankful for," he responded, "and much to be happy about, too. I am home, my family is slowly coming back together - " he reached back and gently removed Ivan's hand from his neck, slightly irritated by the motion, and encircled it with both of his own - "and I've started to make friends again."

The Russian glanced down, smiled at how both of Chaojing's hands failed to entirely cover one of his own. "_Da_," he said contentedly, squeezing just a little. "You and I are friends, Chaojing. Perhaps someday you will come to visit me, _da_? And I will show you my house, and all the many facets of my country." Long gloved fingers laced though his slender ones. "And then, perhaps, one day... you and I shall be one?"

***

NOTES:

~I've had several people ask about Chaojing's name... I saw it used in a fanfic somewhere where the author mentioned that it had something to do with the pronunciation of Hong Kong. Unfortunately, I appear to have forgotten the language mentioned... Regardless, I like the name. (Although if you're the author of that story and you don't like me using it, would you please let me know?)

~_I raised four of them_ - Yao is referring to Japan, Korea, Taiwan (to an extent), and Hong Kong; Arthur doesn't quite agree with that last one.

~He has much to be sad about - the events mentioned, in order, are the Opium War, the Sino-Japanese War (which was... complicated), and British control of Hong Kong. As rough as Russia's life was, China's was no picnic either.

~That being said, poor Ivan. ;_; It's not that I don't like him; I pity him immensely because he has such a harsh backstory. That being said, I don't like how the majority of the fandom portrays him. It seems like most people focus on his semi-sanity and forget that there's a scared, broken little child under that exterior. I'm trying to capture both parts here.

~I promise the title will be explained in part 3.

~Huge thanks to my beta CJBlackwing, for putting up with this and not killing me when I made Ivan hugely OOC in the first version of this part.

~Reviews are love and make a very happy authoress! A big thank-you to DarkLuminescence and Victoria Wan for dropping reviews on the first part. See you in a few days with the conclusion!


	3. Chapter 3 End

Author's Notes: this part is a good deal longer and contains hints of Russia/China. You can take that either as an actual pairing, or you can take it as Russia just being manipulative and making something out of nothing. Either way's fine with me.

Disclaimer: still don't own 'em.

***

Come Not Between

Chapter Three

_"You and I are friends, Chaojing. Perhaps someday you will come to visit me, _da_? And I will show you my house, and all the many facets of my country." Long gloved fingers laced through his slender ones. "And then, perhaps, one day... you and I shall be one?"_

***

Chaojing glanced up at the last statement. "I-I'm not sure I understand," he admitted. "Do you mean a commonwealth, like Poland and Lithuania had?"

"_Nyet_," Ivan said with a trace of scorn. "Better than that. We will be friends, only much closer. We share our cultures, our strengths - we share ourselves with each other."

"Ah." Chaojing pulled his hand away, twiddling his thumbs nervously and staring at them in an attempt to keep his mind where it should be. It was... enticing, yes, but he had just regained freedom. Independence still tasted too sweet to give it up so easily. "I... I will have to think about it."

"Yao and I were one, back then," Ivan added distantly. "It was nice to have someone to confide in, to share with. And when politics was too frustrating, it was very helpful to have someone willing to help relieve that stress." Lilac eyes sparkled with something close to mischief. "He was skilled at it, too; especially when - "

"_All right_," Chaojing gasped, rocketing to his feet as a blush surged to his cheeks. _S-so improper..._ "It is far too soon to make a definitive decision. I will have to think it over and discuss it with _aniki_ before I can give you an answer."

"Why?"

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Ivan tilted his head again. "Why do you need Yao's permission? You are no longer a child. You can make decisions for yourself, can you not?"

"Well, y-yes, but... technically I am still a territory of China." Ordinarily the admission would gall him, but now he took refuge in it. "I couldn't just go off and do something without even telling _aniki_."

One large gloved hand shot out to grasp his wrist, forestalling any escape attempts. "I thought you and I were to be friends, Chaojing," Ivan said plaintively. "You said you would not abandon me. Why are you trying to leave?"

His heart rammed its way from his chest to his throat. Fear surged up in him, a thousand times more vicious than the dread he felt as a child when he had disobeyed and Arthur had reached for a switch. The dragon was still alive, but deathly afraid; muzzled for too many years by fine silks and etiquette lessons, it only cowered in the knot deep in his gut.

The bones in his wrist creaked painfully under Ivan's grip. "Chaojing, you _promised_."

"Ivan!"

The sharp voice startled both of them, and they turned to see Yao heading for them full-tilt, _changsan_ fluttering like scarlet-and-gold wings. Ivan loosened his grip in surprise, leaving Chaojing to wrench free and flee to his older sibling's side. He pressed his face into China's shoulder, screwing his eyes shut against the tears of hurt and confusion, not even caring that it went against all the rules of propriety he'd ever learned.

Yao clung to him, glaring lividly at the Russian getting to his feet. "What the hell were you doing, aru?" he snapped.

"Nothing," the Russian shrugged. "Chaojing and I were just discussing the future of our diplomatic relations. Isn't that right, Chaojing?"

The utterly bewildered Asian Nation could not even form a proper response. Yes, they had been, but there was more than that, much more; but he couldn't really tell Yao that with Ivan standing _right there_, and why was Ivan's mood changing so quickly?

Yao saved him by jumping in again, normally soft brown eyes snapping in anger. "You stay away from him, aru. Understand? He is not yours for the taking."

Dark amethyst swirled in the depths of Russian's eyes. "How appropriate; that is what you said about yourself when we first met, is it not?"

***

Arthur and Kiku came careening around the corner of the house, skidding to a stop a few yards away. "I think - I think we're too late," Arthur panted, hands on his knees. He briefly wondered how in blazes they were going to explain to their bosses that sorry, the Olympic ceremonies had to be postponed because China and Russia had unexpectedly started World War Three in Yao's backyard; then he decided that it would largely be irrelevant by that point.

Kiku, on the other hand, was not even winded (damn him), and he took a moment to sedately adjust his _kimono_ before speaking. "Perhaps not," he said quietly. "They haven't actually exchanged blows. Look."

Arthur saw everything in a few moments: Ivan looking quietly, Yao practically spitting in fury, and Hong Kong seeming very lost and frightened between them. The last set Arthur off more than anything else, and sent the old protective instincts surging up again. He took a step forward and was halted by Kiku's hand on his arm. "Hey - "

The Japanese man shook his head. "The dragon and his wrath, Arthur. Leave them be."

Arthur blinked at him, startled by the old reference; then he glanced at the trio, considered the parties involved, and stepped back.

Whatever Ivan had just said, it had Yao monumentally pissed off. "That is neither here nor there, aru," the Chinaman ground out, face pale save two angry red spots standing out on his cheeks. "Regardless of what passed between us, _Chaojing is not yours_."

"So because you have governmental authority over him, no one else may be his friend?" Ivan said acidly, flicking a glance towards the newcomers. "I'm sure you know how well that turned out the last time someone tried it."

Arthur went hot and cold by turns, felt his self-control disintegrating piece by piece. Kiku's hand tightened on his sleeve, and he touched the back of it lightly to reassure Kiku and to ground himself. _Stay out of it, stay out of it... _He wondered if this poison was what drove Yao away years ago, what had him frightened so badly now.

Yao recognized the barb for what it was but still bared his teeth at Ivan like some wild thing. "This isn't like that and you know it," he hissed. "Chaojing has almost complete autonomy, aru."

"Then let him make his own decisions."

"It is not that simple, aru!"

"Why not?" Ivan shrugged lightly. "Why can't it be simple? It was not complicated when you and I were still friends." His eyes heated, darkened, thickened. "We did not need permission to become one; we did not even bother asking. If you recall, our bosses were quite angry when they found us that morning."

"Stop it," Yao replied, dangerously low; a tremor passed through his form.

"Perhaps that is why you are angry?" Ivan tilted his head. "Perhaps it is not Chaojing's involvement that upsets you, _da_? I think you are more jealous that I have found someone else to have as a friend."

"_Stop it_."

"Or maybe you are angry that I would consider taking another as - "

Coffee-colored eyes blazed golden, and a dragon's roar ripped out of Yao's throat.

Chaojing squeaked softly in surprise, burying his face in his older brother's chest to hide it. It had been a very long time since he'd witnessed China's full fury, and he found himself unenthusiastic about the prospect. Yao felt him flinch, tightened his arms protectively, and stilled a little. "Forget it, aru," he said icily. "Chaojing is neither mine nor yours, and for you to treat him like property is insulting. If you have no other business here, then I must ask you to leave. Now."

Ivan's eyes darkened even further at being dismissed so casually. "You cannot keep him forever, Wang Yao."

"Get out," China snarled. "Get out before I throw you out."

The Russian stared him down menacingly for a few breathless moments. His eyes passed briefly over Arthur and Kiku, coming to rest on Chaojing. The young Asian shied away from his gaze, and that seemed to decide things. "As you wish," Ivan said, a Siberian edge in his voice. He turned swiftly, coat flaring out, only glancing once over his shoulder at the little group behind him.

Chaojing shivered in his brother's arms as arctic amethyst brushed past him.

***

"I'm sorry," Chaojing said quietly, once they were back in the kitchen.

Yao glanced up from the bandage he was wrapping around Chaojing's sore wrist. "For what, aru?"

"For making you worry."

Scoffing a little, the Chinaman brushed his ward's bangs back. "It is not your fault, aru. Do not blame yourself for Ivan's actions." He snorted again. "He has some nerve, aru. Showing up here uninvited, causing a scene, trying to _seduce_ you - "

Chaojing flushed despite himself. "You know it wouldn't have worked."

"Mmm." Yao tucked in the ends of the bandage carefully. "I would not take that chance, aru. Not with you."

"_Aniki_?"

"Hmm?"

The younger Asian bit his lip. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Ivan?" When Yao bowed his head silently, Chaojing blurted, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked; if you wanted to forget him then -"

"No," Yao interrupted gently. "It's not that, aru. Just... The pain of having to leave him and of the act itself overshadows the good memories at times, aru. Please don't worry about it."

Chaojing nodded, but his curiosity was not satisfied. "Then why -"

Yao laughed, shaking his head as he tapped Chaojing's nose. "Another time, aru. This is a happy day. And anyway, it is a long story, and we need to leave soon, aru. Go wait in the car; I'll be out in a minute."

Hong Kong wrinkled his nose a little in annoyance, but hopped down from the counter obediently. "Thank you," he said quietly, hugging Yao briefly before gliding out the door.

Later, they sat in a private box at the opening ceremonies with the other Nations and watched the brilliant fireworks show. Chaojing glanced over and saw Arthur with a melancholy look on his face, and somehow he knew that the older Nation was thinking of another night, with different fireworks. He slid quietly from his seat and padded beside the Englishman; Arthur started slightly when slender arms slipped around his shoulders and glanced up, taken aback. "What in -"

"I saw you today, outside _aniki_'s house. Thank you for being there." Chaojing's lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile as the fireworks cast a stained-glass display over his ebony hair. "I haven't forgotten you, you know," he added quietly. "You did so much for me when I was young, and you were so kind. Even though I was a brat sometimes. A lot of the time." The words caught in his throat, and he squeezed Arthur tighter, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "I could never forget you," he whispered.

Arthur grasped his forearms lightly, caught Yao's approving glance from across the box and offered him a small nod. Hong Kong lifted his head, and together they watched the fireworks paint the night sky.

_~Fin~_

***

NOTES:

~The title and Kiku's reference are both taken from "Come not between the dragon and his wrath", a rather famous line from Shakespeare's play King Lear. I have a bit of a head-canon regarding the Asian nations being connected to/ identified with dragons (I mean, come on, China's boss _actually is a dragon_), and this ties into that a little. It's also alluding to "do not separate (come between) what has already been joined", but referring to familial rather than marital bonds.

~Kiku strikes me as someone who is fastidious with his appearance and possesses an innate grace and poise that we Westerners just can't get the hang of. *shrugs*

~_I'm sure you know how well that turned out the last time someone tried it _- I think everyone can figure out exactly which incident Ivan was referring to. Although it must be said, though Hong Kong is technically "owned" by the Chinese government, it is autonomous and unique in many ways, culturally and otherwise.

_~...the pain...overshadows the good memories at times_ - I dated a wonderful guy for over a year not too long ago. Due to various reasons, our breakup ended up being messier than either of us wanted, and it's hard sometimes to look past that and remember that I actually really liked the guy. I guess that's where this line came from.

~_...another night, with different fireworks _- The political handing-over of Hong Kong from Britain to China was marked by fireworks over Victoria Harbor.

~A humongous hug to my beta CJBlackwing for putting up with this thing. ILU~

~Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I appreciate each and every one of your comments. See you soon!


End file.
